Life Is A Dream
by Luvlylady
Summary: The Earth's Guardian enrolls into Highschool. When he's labeled "THE Nerd", life is a nightmare. After being "swirlie'ed" he finds comfort in a girl who stands up for what she believes is right. Dende/OC Story is a lot better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: So, this is my first DBZ story ever. Any helpful critisism or tips would be appreciated. Dende has always been one of my favourite characters so this story is focused on his lovelife. Oh, and I know Nameks don't really have a gender, but still the guy needs a girlfriend.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Prologue**

From high in the clouds, a green skinned teenager dangled his legs from a large, stone platform. Dende, the Earth's Guardian, sighed loudly and stared at the fluffy, white clouds that drifted. He was as still as a statue except for his antenna that twitched every few minutes.

"Young Master, is everything alright? Do you need a drink?"

Dende turned to look at his forever faithful servant and friend. The genie looked genuinely concerned for his wellbeing, "Uh, no thank you, Mr Popo. I was just thinking." Dende smiled.

Mr Popo walked closer, "May I ask, what you were thinking about?"

"Mmmm. . . It's just that, I know I shouldn't complain. I have everything here. But, Gohan barely comes up here. He spends most of his time with Videl. Piccolo isn't much company. And. . . Everyone has someone. Except me." Dende said in one breath. His shoulders slumped as he went over what he had said. _'Everyone has someone. Except me.'_

Mr Popo thought over this, "Sir, you are more or less the same physical, earth age as Son Gohan, are you not?" He said finally.

"Yeeeah." The Namek couldn't see where the genie was going with this.

"Well, what if you enrolled into the same highschool as young Mr Son?"

Everything on the Lookout was silent, then, suddenly, Dende shot out his seat with a big grin on his face. "That's genius Mr Popo! I could enroll! Piccolo could be my father, or something like that!"

Mr Popo opened his mouth to say something, but a happy whoop from his master stopped him. Instead he smiled, "We just have to ask Piccolo to stay at the Lookout while you're at school."

The young namek turned and started running inside the large, white building to his quarters. Mr Popo stared after him.

"Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happens."

**Well, what could happen? Please rate and review. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Thankz to all those that reviewed and those silent readers. ;) I hope you like the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**First Day**

"Hey, Dende! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the Lookout?" Gohan jogged towards the his friend.

Dende turned and grinned, "I'm enrolling. Mr. Popo said it would be good for me. Piccolo is signing me up."

"Piccolo? Where is. . .AHH!! Piccolo!?!" The young demi-saiyan's mouth dropped open. Piccolo had dressed in a full business suit, complete with tie and all. The tall Namek grunted a hello, then turned back to filing out a form.

Dende's grin widened, "I hope I'm in your class." The secretary slid a class timetable towards Dende and smiled, "I hope you won't be any trouble."

Piccolo looked down at Gohan and Dende, "I don't think this is a good idea, Dende. This could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine. I'm not as frail as everyone thinks."

"That explains the weights Mr. Popo found in your room a few months ago." Piccolo rumbled.

Dende lifted one of the sleeves of his long, black shirt and made a muscle. It wasn't huge, but if someone were to attack him, he'd have been able to defend himself alone quite easily. Dende smiled, "It works."

The two teenagers laughed, as Piccolo huffed and strode away, out of the school. Gohan grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him into the corridor. "Gimme' your timetable." He scanned the paper, then grinned.

"You're with me. And you're locker is number 251. I'll help ya' find it." Gohan and Dende walked past dozens of teenagers talking, laughing, playing and even a few couples who were kissing against lockers. Gohan showed Dende a locker and the Namek dialled his combination into the lock. He swung the door open, and Gohan waited for him to discard his bag and take a few selected books. They then made their way towards their classroom. Dende sat at a table behind Gohan, just as the teacher walked in. The class continued it's chatter as he went through register.

"Now, class, we'll be having a fire drill today. I hope you all can stand the excitement." He said dryly.

Just then the door to the classroom opened and a girl walked in. She smiled once at the teacher who nodded wearily. She made her way past desks and a few wolf whistles followed her. One guy with long, spiky black hair even grabbed her around the waist, but she stamped her foot onto his own and he keeled over, yelping. She continued walking, and sat at the empty table next to Dende. She glanced once during the lesson, and smiled at him prettily.

Dende felt his cheeks burn and go purple when she smiled. She had pretty, bright amythest eyes, with purple hair(like Trunks), and fair skin. She looked about a head shorter than himself. She had a small build, but through her white tank top, Dende could see she had muscles. They weren't buff, or huge, but nice looking. As if she were fit. She wore yellow, deanim shorts, a white tanktop, and knee-high lace up boots.

Everyone took down notes as the teacher went through the lesson. But suddenly, halfway through the lesson, an annoying, loud ringing erupted. Kids stood up and grouped off together to walk outside the school for the firedrill.

"Hey, you're new here. I'm Mana."

Dende turned and looked at the girl, "Dende. My name is Dende."

Mana smiled, "C'mon. Firedrills are always about two hours long at a time. Why don't you come with me?"

Dende slowly nodded, his mouth slightly open. He looked back at Gohan who grinned and winked. The guardian followed Mana to the classroom's storeroom. She checked that the teacher was gone, before she entered. The storeroom was a small, dark room with dusty boxes and old textbooks. At the top of the furthest wall, was a tiny, rectangular window. Mana opened it, then slid out. Dende crawled after her. When they came out to the back of the school, Dende noticed that there was a small group of others waiting for Mana.

"Hey, Mana, why were ya' late again?"

"Who's this Mana?" A long, blonde haired girl pointed at Dende.

Mana grinned and linked her arm through his, "This is Dende. He's the new kid in my class."

Another girl piped up, "Better not let Drake see him with you. Drake'll pound him for sure."

Dende turned to Mana. The girl looked unconcerned, "Who's Drake?"

"The guy that I stamped on in class." She said simply and shrugged. She introduced all of her friends. Funny enough, there was the same amount of boys as girls.

"That's Torch, Speeka, Peppo . . ." She rattled off names, the said people would wave or smiled at him as their names were called out. Peppo called out in a raspy voice. "So, where are we going this time?"

Everyone called out their own ideas.

"The Mall."

"My house. My parents are outta town."

"The Bistro. My uncle wouldn't mind."

"Meeli's Cafe'."

"How about Lake's Ice-cream?"

Everyone's ideas started becoming shouts as they tested each others' vocals. In the end, they were screaming and everyone was laughing. Dende found himself grinning and chuckling now and then. Mana still hadn't let go of his wrist. Just then Torch spoke slyly, "I think Mana has a boooyfriend!" The comment made everyone gaze at them.

Mana blushed and snatched her hand away. Dende just stood there looking dazed. Suddenly, the purple haired girl spoke up, "Speeka, aren't you having a party this weekend? We can go to your house then. We can't go to the mall, they'd call the school. Your uncle wouldn't be too happy if he saw us bunking, Mel. Why don't we go to The Pool?"

The group agreed, and one by one everyone jumped over the back gate of the school and dropped on the other side. Mana was about to climb over when Dende blurted, "Why'd you invite me to come with you?"

She turned and stated simply, "I think you're cute." With that she grasped the fence and climbed over. Dende followed.

**This is part 1, so please, your reviews make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Thankz to all those that reviewed. ;) Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**First Day Part II**

_"He broke my heart today_

_I don't know what to say_

_I can't feel a thing at all_

_I did not see it comin'_

_Now you just a man that got away_

_I look at the ground_

_And give the sky the middle finger_

_Something inside said_

_"Here's a day you should remember_

_So mark it on a wall"_

_I never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves too seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

_I miss you so much_

_Can't stand it_

_You bring out the blonde in me_

_'Cause I'm still hanging on_

_Even though you done me wrong._

_And I got the heart to forgive this_

_But I'd never let you know._

_What kind of girl would put herself_

_In that postition?_

_yeah_

_To think that I could ever fight the system_

_And I got fooled again_

_I never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves too seriously_

_I was so damn smart_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

_I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)_

_But I was just dreamin'_

_I can't believe it (can't believe it)_

_That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)_

_I thought I knew what was goin' on_

_But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)_

_Now I'm just a dumb girl_

_yeah_

_A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

_That's what I am_

_yeah, yeah_

_I can't believe that it happened to me_

_Something like this only happens to dumb girls_

_Taking themselves too seriously_

_I was so damn smart, yeah_

_I was the one girl_

_Who never believed it could happen to me_

_Something like this only happens to somebody else_

_(only shit like this would happen to me)_

_Can't believe this shit could happen to me_

_yeah, yeah_

_'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else_

_I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl_

_That's what I am_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl"_

Mana, Speeka, Mel, Kory, and Wade sang loudly. The boys' hummed and clapped the tune in the background as shoppers turned to stare and smile at them. Dende found himself clapping as well. The group was loud, cheerful and happy as passer-by's complimented the girls.

"Dumb Girls sang by _Thee_ Girls!" Mana yelled.

Dende laughed. Mana smiled at him, then the group turned a corner. Presently, they came to a large sized pool. The area was empty during school time, but on weekends it was crowded. The teenagers scattered around the area. Peppo, Sparks and his twin brother Boltz, and the other boys undressed to their shortsand dived into the water. The girls took off their jersey's and sat on deck chairs. Dende stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Mana looked over at him, "Hey, Dende, come over here."

The Earth's Guardian walked towards the girls. He readjusted the cap that hid his antennas stood in front of Mana's chair. She scooted to one side and patted the space next to her. Blushing, Dende lay next to her.

It's amazing, how much girl's can talk about so many things. Dende couldn't keep up with the conversation, so he ended up just nodding and smiling when everyone else did. Peppo called from the pool,

"Girls! Come one! The waters great! You too, Dende!"

The girls giggled and undressed to ski pants they kept on underneath their school clothes and bikini's. Before she jumped into the water, Mana looked back at Dende, who still sat on the chair.

"What's wrong Dende? Can't you swim?"

The Namek grinned sheepishly, "I. . . Uh, I can. It's just that. . ."

Speeka squealed from the pool, "He's shy! He's shy of his shorts!" There came laughs and Dende's face went purple.

Mana grinned, "You don't need to be embaressed. Everyone here has seen everyone's draws. Gee, even Drake has seen my bra!" She covered her mouth and giggled as Dende went even more purple than possible.

Mana started back towards him, the girls climbed out the pool and followed her. They formed a circle around the young Namek. From the circle the boys' could hear Dende protesting and even squeak a few times. The girls dispersed, running and jumping into the pool with large splashes. Dende stood now, in his red boxers that he'd bought to complete his new school wardrobe.

The teenagers from the pool laughed as he tried to look for his clothing. Mana had mysteriously managed to make his clothes disappear. Mana called from the pool,

"Dende, do I have to make you get in?"

There came gasps from the pool, but they continued to smile. Dende looked worried for a moment. As he looked down at Mana, she suddenly seemed to disappear and reappear in front of him. Dende gasped, as her arms encircled his waist. She leaned backwards, towards the pool, and with her arms still around him, she pulled them both back into the water.

While under the water, Mana opened her eyes. She reached one hand and twirled a finger around one of Dende's antennas.

Dende felt his body go rigid as she stroked the antenna. Then she pulled away from him and swam back up. Dende followed. As they broke the surface, waves cascaded over them. Their other friends had decided to wait for them for them to resurface, then bomb into the water near them to make large waves.

Mana coughed out the chlorine water and grinned. Dende was also laughing.

It was four hours later when they realized that school would've been continued by now. But, it was then decided that instead of returning late to school, they'd go for ice-cream.

"Besides school will be over in an hour and a half." Mana reasoned with Dende.

The Guardian nodded, "True."

They went to the ice-cream parlour and chose a plastic booth by the large windows. The group said their orders which took three slips of paper. Ecspecially since Mana's order alone took up almost a whole slip.

"I want a. . . . . . Napoleaon ice-cream, with lime and chocolate sauce, grated mint chocolate, white melted chocolate, extra nuts, cream and put a little chocolate milk powder on top please." She requested. The waitress took their orders very wearily. As if she'd known the teens for a long time.

Dende's theory was proven right when the waitress said meaningfully at Mana, "No grapes or chilli spice this time?"

Mana smiled, "No, I'm trying to cut down on my fruit."

Dende ordered a simple fudge sundae with extra chocolate sauce. It took a full twenty minutes to get their orders brought at the same time. They ate and talked for an hour, laughing and joking all the while.

But suddenly, Speeka let out a small whimper and pointed outside. "Mana, Drake's coming."

Mana looked out the window, and her eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired teen. She hurriedly threw down a few zenni, grabbed Dende's hand and started to half drag him towards the back door. She stopped in the back alley and whirled back to look at Dende's confused face.

"Dende! You have to get outta here! Drake is not someone you wanna mess with. He allows me to toy with him a little, but he never takes crap from someone else. Just run, and during school tomorrow, be sure to stay away from us." Mana ran a few steps, then looked back at Dende's frozen form. "Get outta here, Green!"

Dende nodded, then ran off in the opposite direction. _'What? What just happened? She looked. . .scared.'_

As soon as he was out of sight, Dende leapt lightly into the air and took off into the sky. He flew steadily towards the Lookout. As he reached the platform, he felt lonely for a few seconds. That day had been great fun for him.

He landed on the Lookout, and was surprised to see Gohan and Videl there. Gohan turned as he sensed Dende, "Hey, where'd you go? We were worried."

Dende shrugged, "I was out having fun." He stated simply and, just like Mana, shrugged his shoulders.

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Here's the fourth chapter. Hope ya' like it. Oh, and thanks, I try my best to do regular updates. And also, I'm not exactly sure if Dende can heal himself or not. Soooo, yeah, he can't in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Dodge Drake**

Just as Mana had instructed, Dende made sure to keep a distance between himself and her. And a good thing too, as the boy Speeka had been talking about the day before was hanging around Mana. In homeroom, Drake had switched his seat to seat on the other side of Mana. And, to Dende's annoyance, he kept on taking his pen and drawing little hearts on Mana's hand. The purple haired girl would just give a small smile, then go back to her work.

It was in the second last period of school that Drake corner the young Namek. The dark, spiky haired teen suddenly appeared next to Dende, and punched his shoulder. Dende rubbed the sore area and gazed at the boy's smug expression.

"So, you're the new kid, ain't ya? I saw you hanging out with my girlfriend yesterday. Do you know what happens to those that try to wiggle their way closer to my girl?" Drake took a menacing step towards Dende.

The kids that stood in the hallway, were now watching as Drake balled his fists. The teen had a cool, poisonous aura around him.

Drake caught the lapels of Dende's shirt, then smashed him into the lockers. The namek saw Mana push through the crowd and stop and watch. She caught his gaze and mouthed a silent apology.

"You know what? I'm gonna cut you some slack today. But if I see you even looking at my girl, you're dead. If I see you talking to my girl, you're dead. If you even think. . . Are you thinking about her?"

Dende swallowed as he was lifted off the ground, quietly, he said, "Well, you are talking about her."

Drake smirked, "Fine, kid, suit yourself."

His fist connected with Dende's mouth, and the green teenager fell to the floor. Drake stood over him, and made a move to kick him. Dende let out a cry as a foot was buried into his stomach. Two more boys, probably Drake's cronies, pulled Dende to his feet, and dragged him through the crowd. Dende could hear Mana shouting at Drake to stop, but Dende was dragged through a door. He opened his eyes painfully, he had been taken to the boys' room.

Horror dawned on him, as Drake pushed a cubicle door open and Dende was pushed inside. He was forced into a kneeling position over the bowl. Drake took a firm grip on Dende's head, then he hissed in his ear.

"Stay away from Mana. She's my girl, and always will be." With that, he slammed Dende's head into the toilet and one of his friends pulled down the handle.

Just then, the sound of a door being forced open and the sound of running feet was heard. The pressure on Dende's head was releases and he looked up to see Mana standing in the door, glaring angrily at Drake as he tried to wrap his arms around her. But she ducked under his arm and kicked his lower back.

"Dende? You OK?"

Mana knelt next to him. She took off her jersey and slung it around his shoulders.

She looked so serious and worried that Dende couldn't help but joke with her, "I'm OK. I'm not dead or anything. But, I never knew you were a boy, Mana."

Mana cocked her head to the side, confused, then realization dawned on her. She blushed darkly and slapped his cheek playfully.

It was then that they noticed that Drake and the other boys had left them. Mana made Dende sit on the closed toilet seat, she then dampened her jersey and went back to Dende. She wiped at his lip, and Dende felt a stinging sensation go through his mouth. He groaned and cringed away from the cloth.

Mana frowned, "Stop being such a baby, Green. It can't be that bad." She wiped away the rest of the blood from his mouth then stood back to admire her handiwork. She lightly touched Dende's bruised eye.

"You should've just said you'd stay away from me."

"Then I'd be lying." Dende's lip had already started swelling, and his talking was becoming harder to understand.

Mana smiled. She shook her head, linked her arm through his and walked together out the bathroom. There were still crowds of people who turned to stare at them.

The bell rang overhead for the last period of school, and the noise warned students to return to their classes. Mana looked at Dende, "You don't look so good."

Dende forced a painful smile, but warm, red liquid oozed from his split lip at the small gesture. Mana grinned back and led Dende to their next class.

"You're full of surprises, Dende," They entered the gym for PT, and Mana looked worried again. "You sure you wanna do this."

"Yeah." He caught sight of Drake smirking at him from the farther side of the gym. Mana glared, and turned back to Dende. "OK."

The coach divided them into teams. Dende grinned at Mana as she glanced behind her. Drake was one the opposite side of the large hall. As the whistle was blown, balls from the opposite team came flying.

Mana grinned at Speeka, Torch and Wade. And immediatly, they started doing dance routines. The girls' dodged most of the balls but in less than 15 minutes there was only Dende and Mana against five other oponnents. Drake grinned and yelled across at the purple haired girl,

"Sorry, babe, but I'm in this to win!" As he finished his statement, a dodgeball slammed into Mana's stomach. She reeled backwards, clutching her lower stomach. As she gasped for air, Dende growled. He caught a quick ball that was just about to smash into his head, and twirled it on one long, green finger.

"It's not gentlemanly to hit a girl." The Namek threw the ball hard and fast towards Drake. The grin on the boy's face disappeared as he slammed into the wall behind him. The other team glanced at one another, and, one by one, Dende shot them off with a ball.

The coach whistled for the end of the lesson, and Dende walked to where Mana was softly rubbing her stomach. She had lifted her shirt to just cover her bust, and a large blue/purple bruise was covering her smooth skin. Dende almost reached out and healed her, but he restrained himself and exaimed it.

"Ooh, that looks bad." He commented. Mana gave a shaky grin, "Not as bad as it looks."

As they walked out the school, Dende had offered to carry her bag, he thought.

He spoke up, "Mana. I can help with the pain. But you have to promise me you won't ask any questions and you have to do whatever I say."

Mana mulled over the proposition, then nodded. Dende led Mana around the side of the school, out of sight from others.

"Close your eyes." Dende instructed. Mana did as she was told. She felt Dende's hands cover her clothed stomach. A funny feeling went through her body and she forced herself to keep her eyes closed. A few seconds passed and she heard Dende's voice.

"You can open now." Mana's bright orbs opened. She felt for the bruise on her body, and was surprised when the body part didn't hurt.

"What did you. . ."

"Uh uh. I said 'no questions'." Dende wagged a finger in front of her face. Mana giggled and swatted his hand away.

She hesitated a moment, then threw her arms around the green teenager. Dende blushed purple, before wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the embrace.

"Thanks, Dende. You're the best."

Dende chuckled and released his grip on her.

"Hey, you're going to Speeka's party tomorrow aren't you? Her parent's are rich, so she's hired guard people to keep Drake out."

Dende nodded slowly, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Mana smirked, her eyes gleaming, "No." She said simply.

Dende walked with Mana to her house. Her house was in one of the nicer neighborhoods, with large, elaborate houses. They came to a steel, twirly designed fate and Mana spoke into an intercom. She turned to face Dende, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks again, Green." Standing on tiptoe, Mana pecked Dende's cheek quickly, then whirled around and took off jogging up the long driveway.

**Please rate and review! And for those that have never felt a dodgeball hit you in your stomach, it's very painful. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy! =) My friend also helped me a little with writing this. We thought it would be funny.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Forbidden**

"What?" Dende jumped up from the floor. He'd been sitting against his bed with his school books scattered around him when Piccolo had walked in unannounced.

"Gohan told me about a party he suspected you'd be going to. And, judging by your reaction, I see he was right. You've barely spent any time doing you Guardian duties, Dende. And I'm tired of doing your job." Piccolo rumbled, as he stared at the younger Namek.

"But I have to go!" Dende protested, "I told Mana I'd be there."

"Tell her you can't."

"But--"

"No 'buts' Dende. You're not going."

Dende bowed his head and, not looking Piccolo in the face, he said softly, "Fine."

Piccolo nodded, then turned to leave the Guardian's quarters. Dende stood still for a while, then he slowly lifted his head, "Sorry, Piccolo, but I'm going."

Later that night, Dende retired early to his room, bidding goodnight to both Mr. Popo and Piccolo. The older Namekian was going to leave to visit Goku and Chi-Chi in a while, and Dende knew it would be the perfect oppurtunity to sneak out. He waited for Piccolo to leave, then undressed quickly out of his robes. He climbed out his window, floating gently to the ground, when he landed, he took off running silently. Diving off the Lokout, he fell through the air. Damn, he was late already!

Dende sped up and the wind ripped past him. As he flew overhead, he spotted Mana walking by herself to Speeka's house. Landing a few feet away from her, he spoke loudly.

"Why are you walking by yourself?" He grinned when she jumped. Mana punched his arm, and laughed.

"Geez, Dende! Honestly, Green, you could have killed me."

They walked together to Speeka's house. It was on the same street as Mana's, but Dende noticed that Speeka's house was a lot larger. Fairy lights shone brightly. The house looked aflame with light and through the windows Dende could see the shadows of guests.

Music poured out, almost the whole school seemed to be there. People were dancing, talking, laughing and drinking from plastic cups. As they ascended the stone steps, Wade and Speeka ran outside to meet them. Both had a cup in their hands and were laughing hysterically. They also leaned against one another, and Dende noticed that the girls were drunk.

Mana also looked surprised but not for the same reason as Dende, "Wow, this is the earliest they've ever gotten drunk." She glanced at Dende. "No need to get worried, Dende, if we just keep a sharp eye on who we get drinks from, we won't end up puking.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" Dende asked as they walked through the large doors.

Mana nodded, "Once. But it was an accident. It was about 3 years ago."

Dende tried to imagine Mana drunk and he stifled a laugh, but Mana noticed it and glared mockingly, "You are so mean."

They laughed together, and Mana led Dende to a table, "Water please." She spoke to the bartender. The man nodded, then threw two cold bottles.

Catching them, Mana gave one to Dende, "I'm not exactly sure how safe it is. But, it's still water, I think. . ."

Dende glanced at the liquid, then shrugged, "Doesn't look bad." He lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank a long gulp from it.

About four hours into the night, 1am in the morning, the party calmed down a little more. People had paired off and gone throughout the house, some were lying on the floor, some in the pool and hot tub, and the rest sat in a large circle on the grass in the garden. Beside Dende, Mana hiccuped and drank some more of her 'water'.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "I feel sick. . ." Then she burst out laughing like a hyena.

Dende grinned and felt him fall to the side, his goofy grin widened as they both fell. In the middle of the circle, Speeka stood speaking loudly, "Dare and Command! Dare and Command!" The chant soon went around the whole circle.

"I'll go first, let's see. . . Wade! Dare or Command?"

Wade looked up drowsily, "Huh?"

"Dare it is!" Speeka thought for a moment, "I dare you to. . . skinny dip in the pond!" She gestured to the Koi fish pond on the side.

Wade stood up, stumbled a little, and undressed. She stood on the short wall that surrounded the pond, then took a deep breath and cannon balled into the water.

Water sprayed over those closest, and Wade clung onto the side of the pond, giggling. "It feels so warm." She glared at each of the teenagers in the circle then pointed at Dende, "You! Your turn!"

**So, what's the dare gonna be??? If you want to give an idea for it, then feel free to put it in your review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Three words. . . Read, Love, Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Rebel's First Kiss**

Dende looked up with large, innocent, child-like eyes. Wade was still pointing at him, as she climbed out the pond and rolled onto her stomach. Her long blonde hair covered her backside, as her bubbly, blue eyes shone evilly.

"I dare you to. . ." She thought for a moment, looking like an indecisive child in a candy store. "Make out with any person whom the, uh, stone," Wade picked up a tiny rock and held it between two shaking fingers. "Falls on."

Closing her eyes, Wade threw the stone into the air. Everyone's eyes followed it as it fell through the air. Mana looked up with her her mouth open and, to her shock, it fell straight into the cavern with a soft plonk. The purple haired girl's eyes bugged out and she swallowed quickly as if it were a chocolate. Then she looked around at the silent group, gave a toothy smile and waved.

Dende felt a snort come out, "Solid pit I tell you." He glanced around the circle, at all the faces, especially at the eager faces of most of the girls.

Then he gazed down at Mana who had lifted her shirt to just under her breasts and was trying to somehow feel the stone in her belly. She had her hands squishing her stomach when he grinned, "Mana."

She looked up confused, then smiled, "Me!!!"

Wade made an "Ooh la la" sound that made everyone burst into laughter. Mana grinned, then sat on the balls of her feet as Dende knelt in front of her. The young Namek hesitated a second, his face inches from her own.

He could see every detail of her smooth skin, every speck in her amythest eyes. He could even see the tiny smile that flecked across her lips.

"Are you going to?" She whispered, in a voice that almost sounded seducing.

Instead of answering, Dende pressed their lips together. He felt like he was flying high, Mana's eyes were closed softly. Unknown to Dende, Mana wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His kiss was loving. Tender and caring. Dende pulled her closer and for a few moments they forgot about everyone else. There was only him and her. Almost reluctantly, Mana pulled away and looked at Dende. He face was flushed purple as much as her's were red. They sat down together, blushing. Their half-drunken stupor was somehow left behind in the kiss.

"You taste good." She murmered and nuzzled against his cheek. Her nose was cold, and Dende noticed that there were goose bumps on her arms. He pulled back from the kiss and took off his jacket. They sat there with his jacket over their shoulders as the game cotinued.

As the night wore on, it resulted with two girls strip dancing, a boy telling who he wanted to sleep with, and another making out with Wade. Speeka also had to play 'Seven Minutes In Heaven" with Peppo. Dende felt sleep overtaking him as he gazed down at Mana's sleeping face. She had plopped herself into his lap randomly earlier and fallen asleep. It was strange, she seemed to have been made to fit between his arms perfectly.

The Namekian noticed that many of the others had passed out or were fighting the urge for rest. He then carefully lay Mana on the grass along with him. Sighing, she turned onto her side and snuggled against him, lying her head in the crook of his arm. Dende pulled his jacket over her shoulders and tightened a protective hold over the purple headed teen. The sky was starting to lighten in the distance, as the Earth's Guardian rested his cheek on Mana's head and drifted off.

He was going to be in a heck load of trouble when he got back to the Lookout later _this _morning.

**So? What do you think???? Sorry it was so short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the update. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Piccolo's Wrath and Mana's Discovery**

Dende buried his nose in Mana's purple locks. Even through the stench of alcohol, he could smell lavender perfume. Sunlight was beating down on them and, judging by the heat, it was about late morning. The young namekain opened his eyes painfully and squinted against the sun. Passed out around them was all the others. Wade still lay face down on the ground naked.

The earth's guardian looked down at Mana's sleeping face. The girl had somehow rolled onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Unclasping her arms, Dende carefully sat up. He was instantly hit with a wave of nausea and a major headache.

"Kami. . . That hurts." He complained.

The complaint was heard by Mana who glanced up at him and scrunched her nose, "Next time. . . We bring our own drinks."

Dende chuckled and blushed as he remembered the night's events. His green cheeks darkened to purple and he watched as Mana struggled to sit up. With one hand, he placed it on the small of her back and pushed her into a sitting position next to her. She paled and clutched her stomach.

"Maybe we should go back to my house. . ." She looked at Dende who nodded equally as nauseas.

Dende stood up with difficulty and helped her up. They leaned against each other as they walked through the house and past the many sleeping poeple who lay on the floor. Beer bottles, streamers and bodies were strewn everywhere.

"You know. . . You're not a bad kisser." Mana complimented Dende as they walked to the gates, a little wobbly.

"Thanks."

They laughed together, but an angry voice cut through the air and seemed to scare Dende. They turned and saw a taller version of Dende standing there, glaring at them. Dende swallowed and pushed Mana behind him.

"Uh, hi, dad. . ."

"Don't you 'hi' dad me!" Piccolo strode to Dende and Mana. He grabbed hold of the lapels of Dende's jacket and lifted him clean off the ground.

"How could you disobey me!?! You are the. . ." He looked down at Mana, who stared at him open mouthed. "You are coming home right now!"

"B-but."

Piccolo practically dragged Dende out the gates, he walked around the corner of the house, hidden from view, then jumped into the sky and took off towards the Lookout. While in the air, Dende looked back at the house and his eyes widened.

"Mana!"

The purple haired girl had followed them around the side and was now staring at them with big eyes as they flew through the sky. Piccolo glanced back, then let go of Dende. The younger Namek floated in the air. Piccolo zipped back down to Mana who backed away from him. Dende was just about to go after them, when Piccolo pulled back his hand and brought it down forcefully on the back of her neck. Mana gasped and fell limp.

Piccolo then returned to Dende, "You are. NEVER. Going back to that school again. Even if I have to move into your chambers to prevent you."

Dende narrowed his eyes, "Stop treating me like a kid! I'm old enough to make my own choices! "

"You are the Earth's Guardian! You have no time for sending love notes to human girls! Especially one like that!" He gestured down to Mana who huddled in a fetal position.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know her!" Dende's eyes gleamed as he raised his voice. "You could have hurt her! Now that she's seen I can fly, she will think I'm a freak!"

Piccolo didn't stop the Namekian when he landed next to Mana and checked her over. Except for a bruise on her leg, she was fine. Dende gently lay her on the ground in a more comfortable position, and was just going to jump into the air when a small voice stopped him.

"Dende. I don't want you to get into trouble. I'm not worth it." Dende gazed at Mana. She was still weak from Piccolo's doing and she was trying to hold back sleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened. Dende didn't hesitate as he knelt over her and kissed her forehead, ignoring the gasp from Piccolo.

He then leapt lightly into the air, looking back at Mana till she was just a speck. Piccolo rumbled front the front.

"You have to break connection with her Dende. I mean it."

Dende clenched his fists, but said nothing as they flew to his home. Mr Popo stood on the Lookout watering his garden when his master and Piccolo returned. Dende walked right past him with a furrowed brow and angry eyes, while Piccolo crossed his arms.

Dende yelled over his shoulder as he strode up to the white building. "I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO ANY OF YOU AGAIN!!"

Piccolo yelled back, "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EITHER!"

"SEE IF I CARE!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHILD!!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ME!"

"WELL, YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ME!"

While their shouting match went on, Mr Popo edged away and continued his gardening, listening now and then to their yells. Dende screamed something about a girl which made the genie stop what he was doing and listen harder.

_'Hmm, maybe there is more to this girl than Mr Piccolo thinks.'_ Mr Popo thought.

**Once again I am very sorry about the wait. Exams have been hectic.**

**Please rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**I am Dende**

Dende glared at the pages of the book he was reading. Outside his door, Piccolo stood guard. After the little kissing incident, the older Namekian had taken upon himself to make sure the Earth's Guardian was confined to his chambers. It had been almost a week since the party and Dende hadn't been able to go to school or visit Gohan. Piccolo had announced that he'd taken him out of school on Monday. Dende's reply hadn't been a good one.

"Master Dende?" Mr Popo knocked on the door.

He walked into the teenagers room, holding a tray with a single glass of water. Dende took the glass, not saying a word.

"Master? If I may. . ." Mr Popo looked back at the door, making sure Piccolo was out of earshot, he spoke to the young namek. "I could distract Piccolo for an hour or two for you to check on that girl you seem so fond of."

Dende jumped up, knocking his book clean on the floor, "You would? Mr Popo, you're the best! But why?"

Mr Popo looked taken aback by the sudden burst of happiness, "Because I've never seen you sound so happy when you talk about the young girl. Even when you're angry, you have the same expression with her."

Dende's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Thank you, Mr Popo."

Mr Popo smiled, then left the room, "You only have two hours at the most, young master." And he closed the door. From his room, Dende could hear Mr Popo complaining about something in his garden. Then their footsteps gree fainter as they walked away. Climbing out his window, Dende hurried out the back out the Lookout. He dived headfirst through the clouds and soon the city came into view. He flew over the buildings till he saw Mana's neighborhood. He dropped into the garden and walked to the large, front doors. He rang the bell and the door was opened by a stout woman in a maids outfit. She took one look at him, frowned, then ushered him inside.

"Who is it that you would like a conference with, sir?"

"Uh, Mana." He said, feeling a little stupid.

The woman gestured him to sit on a leather couch in the large, spacious lounge, then left to find her mistress. A few moments later, Mana jogged into the room in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

"Dende! You're alright!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You little idiot! I thought you said you were given permission to come!"

Dende chuckled and hugged her back, but then he grew serious, "Uh, Mana? Last week at the party, what you saw. . .ummm."

Mana pulled away. She was no longer smiling, "Yeah, I saw you. . . . Flying."

"Yeah, I think you were a little confused and were having illusions and-"

"Dende, I know what I saw."

The Earth's Guardian sighed, "Sorry. Look, I know you want an explanation, but I can't."

"I understand. If you don't wanna tell me, don't. It's ok for people to have secrets." Mana said.

Dende looked at her and thought, _'Maybe I can tell her. Piccolo wouldn't be too happy but. . .'_

"Mana, I want you to see something." He took her hand and pulled her outside. They went around the back of the house and Mana looked at him questioningly, "Hold on tight and don't let go."

Mana opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but all that came out was a shrill scream. Dende had grabed her around the waist and pulled her close against his body. He leviatated off the ground then shot up. Mana wrapped herself around Dende as she peered down at her disappearing house. She didn't notice Dende's blushing. Mana had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck was pulling her closer than Dende ever thought posssible.

When all they could see was fluffy white clouds, Dende stopped and let Mana gaze at her surroundings. She turned to look at his face, "Who are you, Green?"

"I am Dende, a born Namekian from the planet Namek. I am a healer that has saved lives in the past. And I am the Earth's Guardian."

Dende watched Mana's face as she took all that in, "The Earth's Guardian?"

"I watch over and protect the Earth with help from my friends."

Mana looked down at their feet, "Do you think telling me about yourself is going to make me leave you?"

Dende blinked. The purple haired girl leaned forward and brushed their lips together, whispering, "Well, maybe I'll like having an. . . Earth's Guardian as a boyfriend." Dende smiled and pressed their lips firmly together.

Pulling away, Dende said, "Thank you Mana. But there's one more thing I have to show you." Dende tightened his hold on Mana and flew in another direction. The clouds parted to get a view of a large platform with a white building on it. "This is where I live."

Mana's mouth dropped open, "Wow! You and your dad must love it."

"Uh, Piccolo's not really my dad, he's. . .um. . .sorta like a brother, mentor, bodyguard and friend all wrapped up together. Like the salad nacho cheese taco."

Mana gazed over at the building before turning back to Dende, "I have one question. . . When can you teach me to fly?"

**Rate and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Dende's Bad Side**

Dende watched Mana as she looked around the clouds. She lifted her hands once and flexed her fingers through the white fluffiness. Dende smiled as the sun sparkled in her eyes as she glanced at him,

"So, when can I learn to fly?" She asked.

Dende gave a mock thoughtful expression, "I don't know, it's really dangerous and all-"

"Dende." Mana warned. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How about I pay you?"

"That I can agree to."

They laughed and Dende slowly descended through the clouds to land on the Lookout. He looked around once, grabbed Mana's hand, then pulled her around the side of the Lookout to his chamber windows. Mana clambered through, then Dende followed. The purple haired girl looked around his room.

"It's not very colourful," She observed. "You should repaint the walls. White is soo bland when everything else is also white."

Dende sat on his bed and glanced around, "I never really noticed it before. Maybe you should redecorate sometime."

Just then the door barged open and a purple faced Piccolo stood there panting, "DENDE! I forbade you from any contact with that girl!"

Dende stood up hurriedly and stood next to Mana, "There's nothing you can do Piccolo. I've told her about us."

Piccolo glared at Mana and she shifted uncomfortably, "Can you quit staring at me!" She finally snapped after several moments of silence.

Piccolo looked shocked to say the least. The tall Namek stalked towards her and, pushing an angry Dende to the side, he grabbed the scruff of Mana's collar and walked out the room. Mana struggled as he walked out the white building and towards the edge of the Lookout. Behind them, Dende was shouting at Piccolo. Mr Popo watched them from his garden.

Dende suddenly stopped and said in a low voice, "Piccolo, I swear, if you drop her off the Lookout, I will refuse to carry on the duties of the Earth's Guardian."

Piccolo froze, his arm outstretched over the edge with Mana clinging on. He turned slowly to the younger Namek, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Was the cool reply.

Piccolo thought for a few minutes, then dropped Mana onto the floor. She landed on her butt and glared at Piccolo, "Thanks." She said. Sarcasm dripping off every letter.

The tall green man snorted and started in the opposite direction. But just as he was passing Mana, the purple haired girl stuck her leg out. Piccolo stumbled once, then lifted his chin and stalked off. Mr Popo chuckled and watched his young charge help the girl to her feet.

"Wow, were you serious?"

"About what?" Dende looked confused.

"About giving up being the guardian."

". . . Yeah, I guess I was."

Mana frowned, "Dende, as I said before, I'm-"

"Worth it." Dende cut in. He smirked as she pouted and chuckled. "You're my lady. My purple head lady. My most gorgeous purple head lady. My-"

"I think I got it, Green."

Mana wrapped her arms around Dende and embraced him. Dende blushed when he saw Mr Popo watching with a small smile on his face.

"We've got an audience." He said.

Mana glanced behind her and spotted the short, black genie, "Well, then we'll just be giving them the show of their life."

She kissed him gently, then turned and jogged to the genie. He looked surprised when she stopped in front of him and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Mana." Dende watched as the two introduced themselves. He glanced down at his clothes that moment, he'd changed into jeans and a casual shirt when he'd gone to visit Mana. Quickly disappearing, Dende went to his chambers and changed into his white robes.

He found Mana kneeling beside a purple/pink blossom. She was fingering it gently while Mr Popo chatted about his beloved plants.

Mana smiled up at Dende, mumbled something to Mr Popo, then picked the dainty purple flower. She skipped towards Dende and slid the flower behind one pointed ear. "It makes you look like grass." Mana smiled and changed the flower to the other ear. She ended up changing the position several times then decided on the same ear as the first time.

She stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Looks good."

Dende chuckled, then saw Mana eying his robes.

"It's. .uh. . the attire I have to wear."

"You know I can't resist a man in robes." She said with a smirk.

**Please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Please enjoy and leave nice reviews! Thanks to those that have reviewed my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**First Date Part 1**

Dende and Mana spent the rest of the afternoon on the Lookout. Dende gave her a tour over the building, but she still somehow managed to lose herself when she went to the bathroom. When dinnertime came, Mana and Dende sat in a large dining room.

"Why aren't you eating, Green?" Mana swallowed a piece of salad.

Dende picked up a glass of water, "Nameks don't need food. They only need water or other liquids to survive." He smiled at her confused look.

"Have you ever tried to eat?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

Dende laughed, "What's with all the questions?"

Mana gave a sly look, "As I said before, I guess I'm the curious type. You still haven't given me an answer."

"I tried once with Gohan when we were younger. It didn't turn out so pretty. Who knew lasanga could be so messy?"

Mana giggled and stabbed a piece of lettuce. Dende cocked his head to the side, "Are you just gonna eat salad? I mean," He caught a surprised glance from her, "I know girls go on these wierd diets and all. . .not that you need to-I mean-uh-NO! I didn't mean that! I. . .uh. . ."

The purple haired girl smiled sympathectially, "Poor, poor Dende. Sweet, delusional Dende."

"Hey! I'm not delusional."

"I said SWEET."

". . . Oh. . ."

Dende puzzled over their conversation as Mana finished her meal. She was silent for a while, then, "Hey, we never went on our first date."

"First date?" The Earth's Guardian raised an eyebrow. "What do you do on a first date?"

Mana shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Green? I can't believe. . ."

"You can't blame me. I barely get outta here."

Mana thought for a bit, then smiled, "I know. How about tomorrow night? We can go out to dinner at a restraunt by the beach. 'Seventh Heaven' I think it was called. Everyone at school's been talking about it. Drake tried to take me once, but it didn't work out."

"You went with Drake?" Dende asked.

"No! I said 'he tried'."

"Hmmm."

The sky around the Lookout was darkening by the time Dende flew Mana home. When they dropped in her garden, they walked around the corner and through the back door into the scullery. The cleaning maid said nothing but smiled at her employer's daughter.

"Sorry, Judy." Mana tiptoed through the scullery, dragging Dende with her. Dende glanced around at thr rooms they passed. There seemed to be three large entertainment areas with electronic games and computers. There was a study crammed with books in teak shelves. There was also a large staircase in the entrance hal that led to the second floor and another slightly smaller staircase led to the third floor. Mana took Dende to the third floor and passed a few dozen doors till she came to a lime green painted one. On it in pale purple was the words 'MANA'. There were black ink designs around her name that looked artfully hand drawn.

Mana's room was large and spacious. It was a square shaped room with large wall to ceiling window in one wall. Outside the window was a marble balcony that overlooked the back yard garden and pool. The room was painted light purple with black designs crafted into the paint. In the middle was a queen sized bed with a purple and pink shaded bedspread. The bed had curtains around it that were an off white colour. In front of the bed was a flat screen and two doors were set off to the side. Probably leading to the bathroom or walk-in closet. Shoes were strewn on the floor. Ranging from hot pink heels, to dirty sneakers.

Dende gazed around the room, "Wow."

"You like it?" Mana sat down on her bed and crossed one leg over the other. "I told you I should redecorate your place."

"I'll have to take you up on your offer."

Dende stayed for a while longer till he left. When he returned to the Lookout, he saw Piccolo and Mr Popo talking in hushed tones. Ignoring them, he took a glass of water from a tray on a small table and went into his chambers for the rest of the night.

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Please enjoy and leave nice reviews! Thanks to those that have reviewed my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**First Date Part 2**

It was Friday the next morning and Mana was running down her driveway. Once again, she had slept in accidently and now she was late for school. As the tall, steel gates opened for her, a sleek car drove up in front of her.

"Hey, babe. Need a ride?"

Mana glared sideways at Drake and resumed her running, "Go away, Drake."

"Aw, c'mon, Mana. Don't be like that. Just, get into the car and we'll go to school."

"No."

Drake frowned as he drove along next to her. "If this is about me beating up your little, green friend. I won't do it again, if you promise you'll go out with me."

"Puh-lease, Dende was the one who sent you reeling into the wall, remember?" Mana stopped by a red light and jogged in place. She stared up into the azure sky as she waited.

But then a arm wrapped itself around her waist, "Just get in the car, Baby."

Mana lifted up her arm and brought it backwards forcefully, jabbing her elbow into Drake's stomach. The long, dark haired teen clutched his abdomen and groaned.

"That hurt, babe."

Drake was about to grab Mana's arm before the light turned green and Mana shot off. Spurring down the street she made it to school three seconds before Drake squealed to a halt in his car. He got out the vehicle, slammed the door shut, and strolled up the school's steps.

Ahead of him, Mana had already gotten her books and was heading to class. Mana sat behind Videl as the teacher continued his lesson. The dark, crop haired teacher turned a disdainful glare at Drake when he entered, but the latter ignored him and sat at the opposite end of the room. Mana could feel him staring at her as she took notes. When the teacher went on to geography, Mana, instead, started jotting down ideas for date plans in her notebook.

"Restraunt. . . .no. . . Picnic. . .no. . . . . a spa day?" Mana tapped her pen against her cheek, then erased teh last idea, ". . . . He likes water. Maybe. . . Got it!"

"Miss Mana! Pay attention!" Mana just smiled innocently and waved at the red faced man in front of the class.

"Oh, I am sir. I just find your classes so intriuging." Mana made her eyes round and glittery as she clapped her hands together and put on a gushy smile.

Her teacher, not expecting this, smiled and made a high pitched giggle, "Well, it's nice to see this generation taking an interest in our country."

Mana continued to flash her fake smiles at the teacher whenever he glanced at her, but withing fifteen minutes she was lying on her arms with her eyes droopy. After lunch they had P.T. and Mana succeeded in smashing a volley ball into the back of Drake's head. She smirked when he turned to see who hit him, but when he noticed her giggling, he just grinned and winked back at her.

He didn't notice when Mana whispered something to Wade. But in the next few minutes, Drake was lying on his back with Wade arguing the she was innocent and that his big "melon" was in the way. Mana stood over Drake with her head cocked to the side,

"Leave me alone, ok, Drakie." She then walked back to Wade to preform a some of her magic. After few innocent remarks and a tear or two later, Mana and Wade were walking side by side out of school.

"Thanks, Wade, I owe you one."

"Nah, I actually owed you from the time you found me a date for the seventh grade dance."

Mana waved to her as she walked towards her house. She read over her date plans for her and Dende as she made her way to her house. Suddenly she froze, and, whirling around, a click followed by a flash erupted in front of her face.

"Ugh! What the hell ar you doing, Drake!"

Drake packed his camera back into bag and smiled alluringly at her, "Nothing. Can't a guy get a picture of his girlfriend?"

"I'm **not **your girlfriend. Now, why don't you go get lost."

Drake narrowed his eyes, "Watch it, Mana. I'm a patient guy, but you keep sending me mixed signals."

"Get a clue, baka."

Mana said turning and walking home. '_That was really wierd. Sure, Drake, can be a bit of a loon sometimes, but he's never come out and just taken a picture of me._' She thought to herself.

When she reached her house, Mana immediatly called for her afternoon snack to be brought to her room. She changed into more comfortable jeans and a sweater and sat cross-legged on her bed scratching out date ideas and replacing them.

An hour later she had come up for a solution and she was phoning delivery men and friends.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dende grinned as Mana led him blindfolded through her large garden. He knew it was her garden because he could smell the flowers and shrubs.

"And, we're here." Mana swiftly pulled her soft, fluffy pink scarf from around Dende's eyes and stepped back for him to look around.

They were in a far out corner of Mana's personal garden. It was a secluded place hidden by a large willows drooping branches. Mana had decorated the tree with tiny, light up ornaments that shone dimly in the dark, throwing the enclosed area in a shower of colours. Behind the willow tree and a little underneath it was a small pond which had pink and white water lillies drifting on pads. In the middle, a few paces away from the pond, was a purple and green square patterned blanket. Laden on it was a pitcher of water, small chocolates and a bowl of glossy balls.

Mana strode to the bowl and carefully chose a delicate, shimmering ball. SHe held it between her two hands and showed it to Dende.

"My mom used to make these. They're called SoftGlass. They're a blend of water and different flavourings. My mom showed my how to make honey, orange, toffee, chocolate, strawberry and maple syrup ones."

Mana pressed the ball to Dende's lips, "Try it."

The Earth's Guardian was surprised when the glossy looking ball felt like it had a soft, jelly sort of covering over it.

"You have to bite a hole through the cover, Green." Mana giggled.

Dende blushed and obediently bit a small hole in the side with his fangs. Bringing up his hands to hold up the edible ball, he sucked the red streaked liquid within it. He finished the drink in seconds and as he drained the last of it, he pulled back what was left of the jelly covering.

Mana pointed to the jelly, "You can guess that the covering is a thin layer of hardened clear jelly. You can eat it, it'll taste like lemonade. Probably because I added lemonade mix in it." She smiled and stooped to picked up a brown streaked ball, "This'll be chocolate."

Dende watched as Mana drank her SoftGlass and chewed the covering. Swallowing, she cocked her head to the side and grinned, "Like it?"

"Yeah, your mom's amazing." Dende ran past her. He plopped himself on the blanket and grabbed up another SoftGlass. But it instantly exploded in his face, sending the honey flavoured liquid over his jeans and t-shirt.

"Huh? I did exactly what you did."

Shaking her head with a knowing smile, Mana sat next to him, "You grabbed it too hard, see, hold it in a soft grasp." Mana closed her hand over his with a SoftGlass in it.

The night went on with Mana gently throwing the SoftGlass in the air and Dende catching them in his mouth and swallowing them whole.

"They're really good, Mana. I might have to meet your mom someday."

Mana looked down, "You can't. She died when I was eleven."

"Oh, sorry." Dende blinked. He glanced at Mana. She looked calm as if the topic wasn't really prohibitited.

"It's not your fault. She had a good life. She made a point of telling so when she was alive."

Mana grinned and picked up another SoftGlass. Throwing it over her head, she fell back onto the blanket and caught it between her teeth expertly. She looked back at Dende who stared at her with a shocked ezpression.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll show you how to catch SoftGlass, if you'll show me how to fly."

Dende thought over the proposition, then grinned, "Ok."

Mana gulped down the SoftGlass, regarded Dende with a side-long look, then changed her sitting position so that she was on her hands on knees. She growled playfully and tackled the green teen in front of her.

The two rolled right off the blanket and stopped on the grass. Dende was on top of Mana with a victorious grin, "I win."

"You sure did." Mana leaned up and kissed Dende's nose slowly.

She watched him turn purple, then regain his normal colour before leaning down and connecting their lips together. They stayed like that till they need air and pulled apart. Dende rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around Mana. Pulling her against his body, he dug his nose through his lemony shampooed hair and breathed deeply.

Mana in turn rolled onto her other side and snuggled against Dende. The two lay in the grass till Mana fell asleep with the Earth's Guardian watching her. A few minutes later and he too was sleeping peacefully with his arms encircled around the purple haired girl.

**So, I worked extra hard to try get this chapter in. I hope you liked it and please review! They make me very happy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: . . . I don't really have anything to say. My head hurts. . . A tennis ball hit me. . . . . . T_T So, this is only a short update.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Freaky Obsessions**

"I can't believe that green idiot just walkes into school and suddenly Mana's falling all over him!" Drake was lying on his bed with a large, leather bound book in his lap. His dark eyes were staring at a large picture frame which took up one whole wall. In the frame was three pictures of the same thing but in different shades.

It showed Mana turning around, her hair flying out around her and eyes innocent and sparkling. Drake looked around his room. The walls were painted the same amythest colour as Mana's eyes and randowm pictures of her in school were hung in glass, wood or crystal frames.

"He won't get away with this. Mana will be mine if I have to murder that freak in his bed." Drake opened up a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a silver dagger. Embedded in it's golden handel was crimson rubies and sparkling emeralds which glowed in the dim light.

Drake pulled a small hand sized picture onto the bed and stared at the purple haired girl that smiled back. Leaning forward, he kissed the glass gently and lay the picture on a purple pillow.

Packing away the leather book on his lap, he back on the bed, and the youth continued watching the face that stared back at him. A few hours later, he fell asleep with his hand in a gentle caress on Mana's picture. . .

**Creepy. . . Now, please give me nice reviews and maybe my head'll get better. . . . . Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: Thanks the reviews, they did help my head! :) Please enjoy this update, I tried to make it longer than the others.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Spells and Parties**

"You really wanna come?"

"Of course Dende! How many times do I have to say it?" Mana groaned.

Dende flushed and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about you meeting everyone. I've never had someone I could take to one of the Brief's parties. Also, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." He said.

Mana rolled her eyes from inside her private bathroom. It was a warm sunday afternoon and she was currently showering with the bathroom door partially open so that she could still talk with Dende. The green skinned youth was wearing his white robes and sitting on her bed with one of her school books.

Mana turned the water off and stepped out the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body, she exited the steamy room. Dende's face turned a dark purple and Mana giggled.

"Honestly, Dende. I'm not about to strip in front of ya'. Thats gonna wait till I'm married." Mana selected a sleeveless, summer dress. It was made of a light, silky fabric and was an array of pastel colours. Picking a pair of light pink pumps, Mana went back into the bathroom and dressed into the clothing.

When she came out, she felt her cheeks heat up, "Would you stop staring, Dende? You're making me feel stupid."

Dende apologized quickly, "Sorry, but you look great."

She did. The dress complimented her curves, skintone and attitude. Mana had blow-dried her hair her hair and curled it lightly. Her pale purple hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and a green, butterfly clip held out her fringe. The pastel coloured dress went just above her knees, showing off her long, smooth legs.

Dende put on a wide grin, "We should have parties more often."

"Well, I would dress like this if I was coming to visit you, but I can't. How the hell am I supposed to wear a skirt or dress when flying!"

Dende thought for a second then gave a sad face, his antennas drooping, "This is one of those times I hate living in the clouds."

Mana gave a sympathetic smile and crossed the room, flouncing up to him. She kissed him lightly and slapped his shoulder, "Really, you'd make anyone feel sorry for you with a face like."

In minutes the two were sneaking through the house quietly. Mana snatched a pair of keys, and soon they were walking through the city. When they reached Capsule Corp, Mana was shocked so much she couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

The guests the Briefs had were very strange if she did say so herself.

There was a tall, muscular man with three eyes and a tiny, white skinned kid on his shoulder. There was a short, spiky haired man and a taller dark haired guy. Piccolo was there with Gohan. Two small boys were running around and their mothers were yelling at them about "blowing up the punch bowl".

"Something wrong?" Dende asked Mana. It was then Mana noticed that she'd frozen up on the pathway. There were grills outside on the lawn with tables and chairs set up. Just then, a little, blonde haired girl came running around the side of the house with a large smile plastered on her face.

The girl ran up to Mana and stared at her with innocent eyes. "You're pretty."

Mana knelt in front of her, "Thank you. I'm Mana."

"I'm Marron. Mommy! Look, I found a pretty lady!" Marron ran into the arms of a blonde haired woman.

"Yes, she is very pretty, Marron." The woman held out her hand with a blank face, "I'm 18."

"18? Is that your real name?"

"Yes." That was the end of their conversation and a short, black haired man shook her hand, "I'm Krillin. So, you're Dende's girlfriend? Wow, who knew."

Dende scowled and wrapped an arm around Mana's waist. "This is Mana, everyone!"

Mana saw about a dozen or so pairs of eyes turn to stare at her and a chorus of voices called out hellos and welcomes. Gohan moved to the front with Videl next to him, "It's nice that Dende doesn't have to lie about his position, huh Mana?"

"Hi Videl. Yeah, it is. Oh, and Gohan, congrads on whipping Cells butt." Mana smirked when Gohan gave a nervous laugh.

"He told you that?"

"He told me everything. Except I don't really get how you can make your hair blonde. I would love to be able to do that!"

"You wanna be blonde?" Dende glanced down at her.

Mana glared at him, "No! I wanna be able to get that glowy, flame thingy around me."

Gohan and Videl laughed, "Well, maybe we can teach you a few things about fighting. After all, the World Martial Arts Tournament is less than two years away." Gohan said with a grin.

Videl sideled next to Mana and linked their arms together, "Time to meet everyone."

Videl introduced the purple haired girl to Bulma and Chi Chi first, then Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Goku. The boys, Mana found out, were Goten and Trunks. Goku seemed very happy to meet Mana and the goofy grin never left his face. Vegeta however was the opposite.

"How can we know we can trust this baka!" He said in a loud, superior voice.

Bulma was about to retort when Mana responded in a sweet voice, "Don't worry about it, Bulma. You can't expect a guy who is shorter than a girl to have any basic decency."

She smirked and stood in front of Vegeta, mocking him by measuring his height. His face went blood red and he seemed ready to punch her when Dende quickly pulled her away, "You stay away from me, girl!" Spit flew out his mouth as Vegeta roared.

Mana only rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, say it don't spray it."

The spiky haired man growled and Bulma, laughing, patted his head, "Aw, don't worry about it Vegeta. You're tall in my eyes."

"Too bad not in everyone elses." The party guests erupted into laughs and Vegeta left saying he was going to be in the training room.

Mana gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be horrible to him. It just got so much fun."

Bulma shook her head, "Not to worry, he's always in a bad mood. I think after he's cooled down, you'll be good friends."

The afternoon weared on into the night and flood lights went on. Bulma and Chi Chi cooked dinner and everyone sat down to eat hamburgers and salad. After the delicious meal, music went on and the group paired off to dance on the grass. Chi Chi and Bulma danced with Goku and Yamcha, Gohan and Videl went off and even Krillin and 18.

Dende and Mana swayed gently to the music. It was getting late.

"Can I dance with you?" A small hand tapped Mana's leg.

She and Dende looked down at Goten. He had a similar goofy grin on his face as Goku and Mana couldn't resist smiling back. "Sure."

Dende sat down at the table and watched as Mana tried to decide how to dance with the seven-year old. Eventually, Goten just jumped into the air before Mana's eyes and floated. She seemed startled for a second, then put her hands on his shoulders and danced with him.

Chi Chi and Goku had stopped to watch and were now smiling between themselves. "That so cute! Aw, she'd make such a good mother. Perhaps Dende. . ."

"Chi Chi!"

"What goku? I'm just saying Dende had better marry her before someone else comes along and steals her away." Chi Chi huffed.

Bulma and Yamcha danced up next to them, "I agree." Bulma said.

Yamcha looked confused and said nothing but listened as the two women discussed their plans. He glanced at Goku, "Wanna get something to eat?"

". . . .Yeah, I'm starving."

The two went off the dancefloor and crowded around the food table.

With Mana and Goten, the young boy was starting to drop, his eyes closing exhaustedly. Mana grabbed him before he fell and held him on her hip. Goten lay his head on her shoulder, bringing up his hand to suck on his thumb. Mana felt a smile tug at her lips. Bulma came up to her moments later and took him from her arms.

Mana went back to the foodtable. Resting his head on it was Dende. The Namekian was asleep and Mana instantly felt bad for deserting him on the dancefloor. It was a few minutes later when everyone was leaving that Mana woke Dende. He looked up sleepily, "Have a nice dance?"

"It was great. Too bad it wasn't with who I wanted."

Dende and Mana walked to the pathway and started saying their goodbyes to everyone that was left behind.

In his apartment house, a dark, spiky haired teenager was skimming through the pages of the same leather bound book. His eyes gleamed over each page quickly before turning the page. Eventually he stopped at a page and read it.

". . . To make a person fall in love with you. . . This forced emotion will take place over all others. Affections will be for the one who casts the spell." Drake read through the instructions before standing.

In the middle of his room was a wooden pedestal with red, purple, green and grey candles laden on it. On a picture holder in the middle was the picture he'd taken of Mana after school.

Drake read once more through the instructions before picking up a container from the floor and opening it. Inside was cimson rose shaped flowers, but a black, glittering dust was settled on the petals.

Drake selected a half open blossom and stepped up to the pedestal. Holding the flower over first the purple candle, then the grey, then the red and then the green, a pink flame appeared on the rose and quickly spead over the petals and stem. Drake swiftly dropped the rose onto Mana's picture and he watched as the pink flame licked at the picture. But instead of the paper burning, the picture remained the same. The flame danced higher into the air and Drake stepped back.

The flame then changed into a ball shaped comet. It spun a few times around the bedroom before launching itself out the window and flying strongly through the city.

Drake stared out the broken window for a few seconds before smirking, "Very soon."

Throughout the streets of the city, a pink energy ball whizzed past. It neared Capsul Corp and circled above it just before it shot towards ground.

Mana said her last goodbye to Bulma and waved as she and Dende walked down the pathway. She glanced sideways at the green youth.

"You don't have to walk me home. You're tired, just fly back to the Lookout." She said.

Dende shook his head, "No way. I'm going to make sure you get home safely."

They had just gotten onto the pavement in front of Capsule Corp when, shooting out of the air above them, a pink ball of light aimed itself at Mana and Dende.

"Mana, watch out!"

Dende felt dread shoot through his body as the energy ball hit Mana squarely, shooting her into the street and in the pathway of an oncoming truck. . .

**Well, I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Please review! :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: Thanks for all the reviews and to all those silent readers. I hope you like this chapter. :) It's just a short thing, though. Sorry. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Worries and Desires**

"Mana. . . Mana, c'mon, wake up. . ."

Mana wrinkled her nose as the voice drifted in and out of hearing. Her body felt exhausted and, as soon as she recognised, she felt annoyance creep into her mind. Dende. Mana forced her eyes open and peered upwards at a concerned green face.

"Something wrong, Dende." She said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowing as she tried to push herself onto her elbows.

Dende lay a hand on the small of her back to help her, but was taken aback when Mana slapped his hand away, "Keep to yourself." She scowled darkly and looked around the room she lay in.

It was one of the Capsule Corp's many giest bedrooms. It was a pale blue and white room with white wash walls, white bed post and grey dots on the closet door. The floor was a shiny, polished wood.

Bulma walked in a few seconds later. She stopped and smiled at the purple haired girl, "You're up. Good. It looks like you took no damage except for your clothes."

"My clothes. . .?"

Mana glanced down at herself. She was wearing a pair of dark green boy pants that went just past her knees and a white tanktop that was a little loose around her chest.

She looked sharply at Dende, "What did you do!" She glared daggers at the green teen.

"Wha?" Dende backed away with his hands up, "I didn't touch you! Honest."

"Sorry if I worried you there for a sec," Bulma gave a nervous laugh as she and Dende exchanged looks. "I dressed you. Your dress was ruined. And Trunk's pants were all we could find to fit such a small waist."

Mana's glare faded and she gave a cheerful grin to Bulma, "No problem. I'm just glad that you changed me and not _it_." She nodded towards Dende.

Dende stared at her with his mouth open, as did Bulma. Mana glanced between them and gave a pretty smile, "If you don't mind, I'm sure my dad is gonna call the police if I don't go home. And I have to go past Drake too."

Bulma nodded. Mana slipped on her scorched pumps and followed the older woman out the bedroom, leaving the Earth's Guardian staring after her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course. In fact, I feel great!" Mana answered without hesitating.

". . . Ok."

"Thanks for the clothes by the way. I'll bring them back as soon as I've had them dry cleaned."

"Looking foward to seeing you again, bye!"

"Bye!"

Mana exited Capsule Corp and waved back at Bulma. Walking quickly around the street, she didn't notice someone scaling the roofs behind her. Mana hastened through the city till she came to an apartment block. There was no elevator to the higher buildings she she climbed the stairs three at a time. The apartment block was a large, circular building with four doors on every floor. On the fifth floor, Mana stopped at a door.

The purple haired girl fluffed her hair out and knocked on the door. It was a few moments later when the door was opened by the form of a scruffy and unkempt Drake. His tousled, bedraggled hair stood on end as he stared at her. In the background of his messy apartment house, his shirt lay abandoned on a chair.

"Mana, what are you doin' here?"

Mana gave a seductive wink, "Hey, Babe." She stepped close to him and raised her head to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him squarely on the mouth, biting his lip softly as the parted.

Casually, she strode past him and into his apartment, leaving Drake standing in the doorway awestruck. He looked up to the ceiling and mumbled a thank you before closing the front door.

**Well, here it is. I'm sorry it isn't longer. But school has finally ended and bring on the fanfiction!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME: Thank you for reviewing. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys the SOCCER!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Daddy and Drake**

"Bye, Drakie. See you tomorrow?"

Mana gave a puppy-dog pout as she gazed up into Drake's face adoringly. Drake grinned and nodded, "Sure babe, whatever you want. Maybe you can ask your parents if you can stay the night at a _friend_? He looked at the purple haired girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against his chest.

Mana obediently closed the space between them and kissed him. Mana allowed his tongue to enter her mouth but felt nausea arise immediatly. Drake's hands slid down her hips till she awkwardly pulled away and took off running down the many flights of stairs.

She ran across the street, checking her cellphone for the time. It read past 3am! When the girl eventually reached her neighborhood, she opened the gate and walked slowly up the driveway, thinking to herself.

_'I'm in love with my Drakie. . . Aren't I?'_

When Mana snuck into the hallway, she looked around the dark rooms before hurrying up the large staircase and to her room, but when the light was clicked on, she gasped.

Her father sat on her bed with a perplexed expression on his face, "And where have you been, young lady?"

Mana gave a dreamy smile, "At the Briefs party of course."

"You are not telling the truth, Mana. The Brief's called two hours ago to see if you got home alright. Where were you?"

Mana glared at the old man. His salt and pepper coloured hair and wizened face was maddening at the moment. She sniffed, "I was at Drake's."

"Drake. . .? You said that boy was a nuisence."

"Well, I was wrong. He's so strong and loving and romantic and. . ." Mana carried on describing someone not even close to being the dark haired boy.

Her father frowned disapprovingly, "What happened to that Dende fellow? I thought you said he was the one."

Mana scowled, "No. He's. . . ." Mana felt her heartbeat quicken as she thought of the green skinned teen, "He's nothing. Merely a friend thats good to have now and then."

She watched her father's face for a second before retorting, "Can you get out now? I'm tired and I HAVE to be up early to visit Drake."

The old man stared at her beseechingly, before standing up slowly and exiting her room. Mana rolled her eyes and muttered about being "too dramatic".

Gohan sped back to Capsule Corp. After seeing Mana go to Drake's apartment, he had to see Dende. When he reached the Briefs, he was shocked to see Dende sitting on a kitchen chair with a cup of tea in front of him. His dark eyes were blank and doleful as Bulma rubbed his back comfortingly.

"What happened to you?" Gohan sat next to his friend.

Dende mumbled his explanation, "Mana called me 'it'. She completely ignored me except for when she was accusing me of dressing her."

Bulma gave Gohan a sharp look, "What are you doing back here, Gohan? I thought Chi Chi didn't like you boys out late."

The demi-saiyan nodded, "I was coming to return Mana's bracelet. It got caught in Goten's hair and he didn't notice it," He glanced at Dende, "I followed Mana, Dende. She went to Drake's place."

Dende's antennas pricked up and he shot out of his chair with an angered look, "What does she think she's doing? He could hurt her, rape her, or worse!"

The Earth's Guardian clenched his fists tightly as he stared out the window out into the night, "Somethings wrong. Mana can't stand Drake. What could have changed? One second she's hit by an energy ball and the next she's prancing off to him!"

"I don't know, Dende. But if there is something the matter with her, we have to do something before it becomes permanent."

**Sorry, I know it's short but I've been getting writers block a lot lately. I must've redone this chapter. . . two. . .three. . .five times. So I'm really sorry, but please review. And any ideas for later chapters would be appreciated. And don't worry, I'm not going to stop this story, I love it! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**K.I.S.S.I.N.G**

School on Monday was extremely awkward for Gohan. The semi-saiyan kept on glancing back at Mana and Drake. It had started that morning when school had first started.

Instead of walking inside with Wade or Speeka, Mana had attached herself to Drake and kept on gazing up at him adoringly. When they got to Mana's locker, instead of taking out her books, Drake pressed himself against her. He lower his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply.

In the background, Wade, Speeka, Torch, Mel and Peppo stared open mouthed at the making out couple. Speeka stomped up to them, grabbed Mana's arm and, shooting Drake a death glare, dragged her friend away from the smirking boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Speeka hissed.

Mana rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. Speeka glared at the purple haired girl as she shot a loving look at Drake.

"I don't know what you mean, Speeka. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drag me away from my future husband." Mana skipped away from the flabberghasted group and latched onto Drake's arm. The boy led the way to their classroom with a victorious expression.

At lunch, Drake had made it clear that he had 'claimed' Mana. By sitting her on his lap and kissing her passionatly from the beginning of lunchtime to the end of lunchtime.

During history, Mana and Drake had disappeared and there was a rumour going around that Drake was snogging her inside the janiters closet. Peppo, instead of being his usual silent self, had marched right out the class, ignoring his teachers calls to come back.

The boy had made his way to the janiters closet in a record time and yanked the door open. He was surprised when the closet was empty.

Meanwhile Mana and Drake were on the soccer field. Drake had Mana lying on his arm.

"Hey, babe. Whaddaya think about that Dende guy you always hang out with?" Drake's onxy eyes held a glittering hatred as he surveyed the girl under his love spell.

He was glad when Mana's face twisted into an expression of disgust, "He is just a little boy I took pity on Drakie. Someone with no life."

Mana rolled over onto Drake's chest and played with a strand of his hair. Drake closed his eyes and allowed the game to continue as he wrapped his arms around Mana.

The girl was tracing kisses along Drake's jaw when an angry voice cut through the almost desolate field.

"Mana!"

Said person was yanked off her comfortable position by a red faced Gohan and Dende. Dende looked as if he'd been in a hurry when he left the Lookout as he still had on his usual flowing white robes.

Dende grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently but firm enough to jostle her.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Mana!"

Gohan stood in front of his green friend as Drake pushed himself up from the ground. The guy looked furious.

"Let go of my girl now, freak!"

Dende narrowed his eyes and regarded the teen, "Shut up." He said, venom dripping off every word.

Gohan looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure. "What did you do to her, Drake?"

Drake shrugged, "Some of this, some of that. Its hard not go further than kissing wi-"

His sentence was left unfinished as he was slammed by a certin green skinned person.

Dende swung his fist and was satisfied by the resounding crack when it connected with his nose. Dende was about to bring back his hand when he was shoved away.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Mana pronounced each word slowly and deliberatly.

Dende stared beseechingly at Mana. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked to where Gohan stood, "Don't do this Mana."

"I can do whatever I want, your guardianship."

As if to prove her point, Mana pulled Drake towards her and kissed him, and for extra measures added some tongue.

Gohan saw the look on Dende's face change and immediatly caught his arm before he could do anything.

"Lets just get outta here, buddy. We can plan to do something later."

**Please rate and review what you think. :) :) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Girl-napped**

Dende clenched and unclenched his fists. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Chi Chi, Vegeta and Yamcha stood behind him discussing the turn of events. Bulma looked furious as did Chi Chi, Vegeta looked unconcerned,

"Just go to that baka and order him to tell you what he did to your woman!" He had said loudly.

Bulma had immediatly snapped at him, "Dende can't just go and strangle him unlike you Vegeta!" She said equally as loud as him.

Goku had offered to talk sense to the purple haired girl, but Dende had refused politely not mentioning that he thought Goku had any sense at all except by hitting himself in the head to get a headache.

Gohan and Piccolo had the most sensible plan out of all the many drugging, knocking-over-the-head ideas. The semi-saiyan and namek related their course of action with Gohan doing most of the talking.

"What if we checked out Drake's place? If we find anything of use we'll bring it back and make a new plan," Piccolo cut in and stared at Dende's face, "But just in case, I think we'd all feel better if Mana came back here. Even if she objects, kid."

Dende felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Even after all that trouble Mana had given him, Piccolo had developed a sort of fondness of the girl.

The Earth's Guardian nodded mutely and listened to the Gohan go through the plan with his mother and Bulma, "How about two or three people search Drake's house and Dende and Goku get Mana."

With everyone in agreement they went to designated places in the city. Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta went to the apartment block, flying swiftly till they ducked into an ally and climbed the staircases to the small apartment house.

Goku had flown a little ahead of Dende when he let out a shout and pointed to the earth below. There in an isolated spot of the park was Mana with Drake's arm possessively around her shoulders. They lay against a yellowing tree and a few crinkled brown leaves fluttered to the ground. Even from his place in the sky, Dende could see that Mana was cold; her bare shoulders would shiver every few seconds.

Dende didn't have to wait for Goku to descende with him to the ground behind a large bushy shrub. Goku stepped out, stumbling on a rock he couldn't see on the way, before waiting for Dende to stand next to him.

Drake looked up from Mana's pink cheeks and regarded the two intruders in his opinion. He stood up, brushing down his jeans with a careless hand.

"Brought one of your wanna-be tough guys, freak?"

Goku tilted his head to the side in innocent confusion, "Why are you calling yourself a freak? Thats just plain wierd." The saiyan laughed loudly, oblivious to Drake's expression.

Dende walked forward, "Go home, Drake."

"Well, that would be really conevenient," A sly look flickered across his already smug face, "Me and Mana were just about to head to my place. I can guess you two haven't been that far, have you?"

Drake watched with satisfaction when Dende grinded his teeth, "Mana is not going anywhere near you dump. She is coming with me now."

Goku waved at the girl before suddenly disappearing. He appeared with half a second behind Drake who was just turning his head in shock when Goku grabbed him. Dende walked past Drake to Mana who stumbled back slightly.

A little hurt, Dende reached out a hand, "We're not going to hurt you Mana. This isn't the way things were supposed to be. You don't love Drake," He looked at her with deep sincerity. "You love me."

Mana shook her head and tried to run around the tree to her beloved Drake. Dende caught her quickly and held her arms at her sides.

"Lemme' go! Let me go! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Mana's screams attracted the curious eyes of a few toddlers but other than that there was nothing to worry about.

Drake was kicking, punching and bashing at any part of Goku's body. But the trained man easily deflected the attacks and in turn spun Drake around and shoved him forcefully to the ground where he remained limp.

Mana was another story. Dende had his arms around her in a comforting motion but a few kicks here and there and soon he knew he was going to have bruises.

"Hold still, Mana. We're trying to help you." Dende reasoned with her.

"Let's get back to the Lookout, Dende, maybe the others have found something." Goku said before lifting off. Dende slung Manan over one shoulder and had little difficulty in jumping into the sky and flying after Goku. Drake still lay on the floor, with his knees bent in and his rear up, face first in the grass.

On the other side of the city Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were still rummaging through Drake's soiled clothing and draws. Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust,

"I'm the prince of all saiyans, not some cleanup maid!" He growled and bent over to pick up a leather bound book. He held it up by one page and straightened. The prince skimmed over a few pages before sitting cross legged in the unmade bed and reading properly through one page.

"Imprisionment. . . power. . . . . . magic. . . aura. . . forced love. . destruction. . ." Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together, "This can't be that boy's."

Gohan walked into the bedroom, "Find anything Vegeta?"

Still trapped in the pages of the book, Vegeta could only mumble incoherently. Suddenly his eyes widened and realization hit him, "AH! The love spell! The boy's a magician or a wizard like Babidid!" The prince looked smug and tossed the worn book at Gohan.

It hit the teen's chest before falling into his hands and Gohan flicked over a few pages, "We have to show Dende this. If Drake has put a a forced love spell on Mana," Gohan looked back at Piccolo who stood behind him, "We have only 72 hours before the spell becomes permanent."

When the two parties arrived back at the Lookout Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked to find Mana's ankle tied to one of Mr Popo's heavy pot plants. She shrieked and threatened at everyone who stood watching her struggle with the knotted rope. Mr Popo apologized every time she fell backwards when trying to pull away. Dende leaned against the column opposite her, looking agonized every time she slipped and cursed.

He listened intently to Piccolo and looked over the book Gohan had given him. Mr Popo, Chi Chi and Bulma, and Goku glanced over his shoulder as he read the spell book.

"It's clearly amateur," Dende concluded. "None of these spells are as powerful as Babidi's or Bibidi's for that matter. But if in the hands of even a semi-experienced user, these spells could really put up a fight against the earth."

Dende's right antenna twitched guiltily as Mana let out an exsperatated cry. The purple haired girl sat sulkily, glaring at him with angry amythest eyes.

Dende turned back to the group, "But how do we reverse it?"

Bulma put a finger to her lip thoughtfully, "You know that one witch movie, if you did the spell backwards, it went back to how it was before."

For a few hours everyone tried their ideas, no matter how insane. Eventually it was dark and everyone left, leaving Piccolo, Mr Popo, Dende and Mana.

Mana had finally tireded herself out and was lying curled against the pot with a content expression on her face. Dende watched her for a few minutes before Mr Popo cut into his thoughts.

"Master? Are you alright?"

Dende shook his head, "No, I'm not alright. The girl I love is under a spell and now she hates me."

The Earth's Guardian didn't say anything, but picked up the girl and carried her to the guest bedroom close to his own chambers. He lay her on the bed and covered her with a light yellow blanket before leaving.

**O.O Whats gonna happen to Mana?**

**LOL please rate and review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**A Name To Remember**

"Come on!"

Dende grunted as he tried to drag Mana outside. The purple haired girl was clawing at the ground whilst being dragged across the floor, in a half sitting position. She dug her feet into the ground at every opportunity she got.

"You are being childish about this, Mana!" Dende let go of her wrists and walked around her till he stood behind her. Then he hefted her over his shoulder and stumbled outside with Mana smacking his back.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" She screamed all the while.

When they eventually got outside onto the white, stone platform of the Lookout, Dende dropped his burden onto the steps and stood back to watch what she did.

Mana glared at him, "Dumbo." She stuck her tongue out at him, before resuming her sulking pose.

Dende let out a weary sigh, "I swear you're acting like an immature brat."

"And you're acting like an over-protective bag of peas. Just like the size of you're brain!"

"Well, that's better than having a measley grain for a brain!"

"Dumbo!"

"Brat!"

"Moron!"

"Baka!"

"Green!"

Dende froze and stared at her. Had she, just said his nickname? She was oblivious to what she'd said and was now glaring at her scuffed tennis shoes. Feeling a little cautious, Dende squatted next to her, clad in his usual white robes.

"What do you want now, Pea-brain?" Mana rolled her eyes and turned her back on Dende.

Dende cocked his head to the side, just like Mana used to, "You called me Green."

"Yeah, so?"

"That was the name you gave me."

"Point?"

Dende, discouraged, stood up. "You're not happy here aren't you." He stated.

"Quite the observation."

"Um, excuse me, Master, Miss Mana." The two looked up at Mr Popo. The genie looked uncomfortable but continued,

"Master, I just had another idea."

"Oh, ok."

Leaving Mana to sit by herself on the steps, Dende and Mr Popo walked to the side, "What is it, Mr Popo?"

Glancing a few times back at Mana, Popo explained, "What if you did things with her? Things that you did before the spell took place. Like, a certain way you held her or a date."

"Thats the best idea I've heard. I'll give it a try, but. . . ."

"Master? Is Miss Mana supposed to be trying to escape?" Mr Popo said bluntly, pointing behind Dende.

Whirling around, the Earth's Guardian caught sight of a purple blur jetting towards the edge of the Lookout. Barely a second past before Dende was running after the escapee. When the girl caught sight of the other, she let out a tiny squeak and pushed her legs to go faster.

"No, no, no, no!" Mana squealed to herself before something heavy pounced on her. She fell onto the stones with Dende on top of her, breathing heavily.

"You are really fast." He said, panting slightly.

". . . . My head. . ." Was the soft reply. Dende leaned closer and looked at Mana. Her face was slowly crumpling, and tears built up in the corners of her amythest eyes. It wasn't long before the waterworks started and she began sobbing. On her forehead, a dark bruise was already showing. A small stripe of blood appeared on her forehead and ran down the side of her nose. Feeling the warm, sticky red, Mana whimpered loudly.

"I'm dying! I'm dying."

"You're not dying!" Dende hurriedly rolled off her back, and pulled her into sitting. He placed his hands on her forehead and soon the gash was healed. Mana sniffed and rubbed her eyes, and Dende felt his heart ache. Slowly, he gathered her into his lap and rocked her slowly. To his surprise, she didn't shake him off. Instead, Mana leaned her head against his chest and inhaled.

"Drakie never did this. Drakie never smells like this either."

Dende smiled, "A good smell or bad?"

"Hmm, good. You smell good."

"What did Drake and you do then?" He asked.

Mana wrinkled her nose as she thought, "He liked kissing and putting his arm around me. He never. . . . just held me."

"Does it feel nice?"

"It's strange. It just feels, right." Mana's head slowly turned to the side, "Green."

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. It's been so hectic for me lately. Hope this makes up for it, please rate and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Someone So Happy**

Dende watched Mana from his place in one of the towers. She'd settled down somewhat, and was sitting down in Popo's garden. Her head was bowed low over a rare blue rose that had just blossomed. Mr Popo kept on nudging her now and then and speaking to her, but from where Dende was, he could hear neither of them. As he continued staring at the amythest girl, suddenly she shook her head and brought her knees up against her chest. Her back racked with sobs as Mr Popo jumped aorund her, trying to soothe her.

Several seconds later, Dende was kneeling next to Mana. She had hidden her face from view, her long bangs falling over her eyes.

"I-I wanna-g-go to D-D-Drakie!" She cried. Mana rocked back and forth, sobbing.

'_We only have 12 hours left._'

Dende swallowed, "Mana, you have to understand. I can't let you leave. We have to find a way for you to go back to the way you were before."

"Maybe I don't wanna go back! I want to go to my Drake!"

Mana stood up quickly, pushing the others away from her. She took off quickly towards the edge of the Lookout and without thinking, ran off the side.

But instead of falling through the soft white clouds, a strong arm encircled her waist and held her against his chest. "Mana. . . ."

"I w-wanna go home." Mana turned in Dende's arms and rested her head in his neck. W-What's wrong with me?"

Dende felt the familiar ache of the past two and a half days come back into his chest, "I'm sorry, Mana. We're doing all we can for you."

"What if that isn't enough? What if I never get back to normal, as you say." He felt Mana shake her head against his neck.

Dende gracefully floated back onto the Lookout and sat Mana down carefully. Plopping next to her, he said, "Yesterday you said my nickname. Is there anything else you remember?"

"No. . . Not really. I don't really remember how Drake and I got together. But, we are, evidently. And I'm happy about it," Mana bit her lip. "but it just. . . just doesn't feel right, like it does with you."

A smile creeped onto Dende's lips, "Really? I feel 'right' for you?"

"Mmmhmm." She said nodding.

Dende's eyes unexpectedly brightened then. He stood up and bowed quickly, "Stay here, Mana. Please."

The Earth's Guardian rushed to the gardens. When he rushed around the corner of lotus flowers, he caught sight of Mr Popo bending over a pink blosssom.

"Mr Popo!"

Said person looked up when he was called, "Yes, Master?"

"Do you know how to make SoftGlass? I really believe it would help Mana."

"SoftGlass? I'm surprised you don't know how to make it, sir. It was originated in Namekian beverages. But when Kami discovered it here on Earth with a different name, he was shocked at the advancement in flavouring."

Dende raised an eyebrow, "Uhh. . . Does that mean you can?"

"Of course, sir." Mr Popo replied. He finished watering his plants, then went inside to start on the SoftGlass. Dende returned to his seat next to Mana and twenty minutes later, Mr Popo came out with a tray of the clear balls.

"Here Mana. Try one. You made it for me on our first date. Remember?"

Dende chose a toffee flavoured ball and passed it gently to her. Mana looked confused, then took the ball, stared at it, then punctured a small hole into the clear jelly with her teeth.

Dende cocked his head to the side, "You wanna know what's wierd. How did you forget about SoftGlass if you only forgot about the stuff _we _did."

Mana closed her eyes then reopened her amythest orbs. Instead of the blankness in them, they held the same warmth she had before. And for a split moment, she spoke as if she were back to normal, "Because it was _our _thing. I had never made them before our date. Ever since Mom died. I just never. . . thought about it."

Mana turned her head to look at her green companion, "Am I getting better?"

Dende grinned. "I think so, Mana. I really think so." He draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately.

**Please review! :) :) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**ISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**My Little Guy**

Mana stared from her seat on the steps outside the Lookout. Dende was speaking to a crowd of their friends. She had at least remembered their first date, but somehow, she still wanted to be with Drake.

"Are you in trouble, Mana?"

Said purple haired girl turned to look at a sad-eyed Goten. The young demi-saiyan's lips were curled into a cute pout which only made him even more adorable.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." She said in a grim voice.

Goten sat next to her and cocked his head to the side, "Why do you like someone else? I thought you and Dende were going to get married someday. He said my brother would probably be his best man. Could I be a flower boy?"

Mana blinked, "Flower boy?" She smiled softly and looked back at Dende, who looked like he'd be pulling his hair out if he had any. "I'll think about it, ok, Goten?"

"Why don't you love Dende anymore?"

Mana gazed at the down-cast boy next to her, before pulling him into her lap and laying her head on top of his. "I don't know. Dende says my Drakie did something. But. . ."

"Don't you believe him?"

"It's complicated, Goten." Mana said softly.

But then Goten did something so unexpectedly. He jumped out of her arms with an angry, hurt gleam in his eyes. The little boy yelled loudly, tears starting to stream down his face, "It's not complicated! Drake did put a spell on you, and now you are like t-that stray puppy that followed me home! Dende is the one who loves you!"

Goten whirled around after his short speech, and took off back into the Lookout. Mana stared after him, oblivious that the other's were also watching her shocked face. Several moments passed, then Mana stood up. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and she walked purposefully towards Dende.

"Take me to him."

Dende opened his mouth to protest, as did the others. But, Mana glared at them. "Take me there. NOW!"

Dende looked at Bulma and Chi Chi for help, but the two women's mouths hung open in amazement. He looked back at Mana, who's voice had toned down, "Please, Green."

Dende looked at her, "Mana?"

"Please, Green. I need to go to him."

Dende nodded slowly. He walked to the edge of the Lookout with Mana and wrapped his arms around her. He jumped off the platform and flew swiftly towards Drake's apartment. A few minutes before they landed, Mana pressed her lips against Dende's jaw.

"I do love you, Dende."

When Dende dropped onto the roof, Mana walked to a door that went onto the lower floors. Just before she disappeared, she glanced over her shoulder with a grin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mana hopped down the stairs quickly. She made her way to Drake's door and stopped, a smirk slowly creeping onto her face. "Drakie! Drakie! I'm back!"

The front door was yanked open and a tousled Drake grinned, "Hey, babe. How'd you get away? Come on in, girl."

Mana skipped inside, but her nose crinkled in disgust. The guy was a pig. How had she not noticed before how messy it was? Mana heard the sound of a lock clicking and smiled. _He's locked us in. Oh, this is perfect. _She thought to herself.

Twirling around, the playful look was gone, replaced by one of anger.

"How dare you!" Mana grabbed a baseball bat that lay on the floor and hurled it across the room. Drake barely managed to duck.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

"Don't you call me 'babe'. You prick!"

Drake was slammed into the wall as Mana kicked him between his legs. "Nobody. And I mea, nobody. Get's between me and Green. Got that?" She glared at him. Drake was now crawling across his carpet, looking afraid that the enraged teenaged girl would hurt him more.

"Good. And believe me, if you ever do something that causes Goten to cry ever again. I don't care if it's illegal. I will kill you!"

Plates and cups from Drake's tiny kitchen came hurtling. They smashed against the wall, shattering.

Mana took a few deep breaths, and it was during those few seconds, that she glanced through the open door into Drake's bedroom. Pasted on the walls were pictures of her, either from school or around the city. Mana clenched her fists, "You're a sick stalker! I can't believe you put a spell on me to make _me _love _you_. I could seriously be sick!"

Drake whimpered. Sure, she'd hit him at school and all that. But this time, she looked furious.

But, it looked as if the amethyst eyed girl had finished her rant. She walked to the front door and unlocked it. Then slammed it shut.

Dende looked worried when she eventually showed up back on the roof.

Mana grinned, "'I'm alright now, Green. But, can we hurry back to your place. You look uncomfortable in your robes and I have a certain cute little saiyan that I need to hug right now."

Dende blinked, then shook his head. "Goten? All we needed for you to get out of your love trance, was to get Goten to cry?"

Mana nodded. "Yeah, I always had a soft spot for him since our dance at the Brief's." She stepped close to Dende and stood on tiptoe. "I meant what I said, Green. I love you." She kissed him sweetly, her hands sliding around his neck. Dende smiled against her lips and pulled her closer.

**Hope you loved this update! :) :) :)  
I really do love little Goten, don't you? He's so cute, and lovable and you coudl just eat him! Well, heh heh. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Nuts About You**

Dende smiled into Mana's violet hair, but was surprised when she pushed away. She glared defiantly, "You still have to teach me how to fly, you nut job!"

Dende pouted, "I can't believe me, of all people, is being told what to do."

He pulled Mana closer to his chest, then levitated into the air. They flew quickly back to the Lookout, saying nothing. When they finally reached the white stone platform, Dende dropped both of them by the building and immediatly, they were surrounded by everyone who'd stayed behind.

"Glad to see you're back to normal."

Goku slapped Mana's shoulder, and she painfully laughed. Chi Chi, Videl and Bulma crowded around and the four girls squealed and hopped up and down. Even Vegeta and Piccolo looked adequetly pleased. A half cry, half sob reached the women's ears and Mana detached herself from the bubbly women. She rushed to the wailing voice, knelt at the foot of the stairs, and found herself being tackled backwards.

Goten clutched tightly at Mana's shirt, his tears staining the material.

"You said you loved Dende! And now you do!"

A smile broke his sad face and he tried to climb onto Mana's back. But she had him grasped in a surprisingly strong hold. She was now crying. Her amethyst eyes gleaming with tears.

But laughs broke the unhappy reuninion. Mana was. . . . Laughing. Dende stared with everyone else.

She let go of Goten and stood up, "You know what, Goten? If Dende hadn't come along, I think I would have fallen for you. If you were a few years older, of course."

Goten just blinked at her and stuck his thumb in his mouth, looking adorable as usual.

Mana glanced at Dende, "You thinking of coming back to school anytime soon?"

Dende glanced at Piccolo, then shook his head, "Nah. I have my duties up here."

The young Namekian smirked. "But, how about, you make an excuse to you're dad and you stay here for a few days?"

Mana giggled. "As much as I'd love to spend a few days _uninteruppted_ with you. I can't. My dad's probably worried about me."

Mr Popo stood beside her. "If you ever need a place to stay, the Lookout is always open to you." He said.

Mana grinned and leaned down. She kissed his cheek and hugged him, then returned to her position next to Dende. Dende wrapped an arm around Mana's waist and pulled her closer.

"You look as if you want to go home."

She nodded. Her smile watery. "This is the longest I've ever stayed away from home. I miss my father."

"Well, that settles it."

"What?" Mana's amethyst pools blinked.

Dende shrugged, "I have to meet you're father. After all, I am you're boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that." Mana said.

She kissed his nose quickly and Dende pulled her closer to him again. They said goodbye to the Son's, Brief's, Mr Popo and Piccolo, and they started towards home. Mana held tightly to Dende as they flew swiftly. Once they were flying overhead her neighborhood, she squealed and tired to bounce up and down on Dende's back.

Dende grimaced and groaned loudly. "Mana, I know you're excited. But do you have to jump on my back?"

"Yes! Now hurry up, Green! Daddy!"

Dende shook his head, smiling, and dropped into the gardens. Mana immediatly took off onto a crude stone pathway and jogged up a short flight of white marble stairs to the back door. Dende followed more slowly, nervousness creeping into his stomach.

When he stepped into Mana's lounge, he saw her tightly embracing a stern salt-and-pepper haired man. The man was dressed in a black suit and purple shirt. The purple matched Mana's hair, Dende noted to himself.

Mana's father looked up at Dende, and Mana detached herself from him. "Daddy, this is Dende. Dende, this is my dad."

Dende swallowed and held out his hand. Mana's father glanced at it, then looked at his face. "You're wearing robes, you do realise that?"

**Seems someone forgot to change. Sorry for the late update. I've been on writers block lately. So, I've given it a lot of thought and I have decided that within the next few chapters I will be ending this story. I'm already thinking of a sequel, so please let me know if you'd like one. Ok? Ok. Please review! :) :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**He Loves You**

Dende felt his cheeks redden as he stared at Mana's father. He had one of his eyebrows lifted, and his hands on his hips.

"Mana. Darling, are you sure this boy is alright? I mean, he's not, you know."

"Kenjo!" Mana pouted and grabbed hold of Dende's arm. "Dende is not gay."

Mana's dad, Kenjo, frowned but held out his hand, "You may call me Kenjo."

Dende took it thankfully. Mana stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek quickly, furthing his blush. Kenjo huffed and sat back behind his desk, "Now, none of that young love stuff in here. If you two want to do something," He waggled his eyebrows slyly, "Do it in your own room, Mana."

Dende watched as Mana's face flushed and she awkwardly held onto his arm. "Sorry. Dad thinks I sleep with all my boyfriends."

Dende's face went blank.

"Dende?"

Mana's father chuckled good-naturedly, "Don't worry, son. I was just joking."

The green skinned teenager managed a weak smile. "Y-Yeah."

Mana looked between her two favourite males and grinned. Then she suddenly detached herself Dende and disappeared out the study. Kenjo gestured to the leather couch opposite his desk. A little uncomfortable, Dende sat on the couch and tapped his knees.

"So, you like my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

Dende chuckled nervously, wondering all the while where Mana had gone, "Yeah. You could say that. My future's all planned out."

"Hmm, that's good to know, I guess." Kenjo said softly.

The men sat in silence for several minutes until Mana reappeared. She balanced a tray of SoftGlass and steaming tea. Setting it down on her dad's work table, she sat next her boyfriend and cuddled into his side. Kenjo wrinkled his nose, "I mean it, Mana. I don't really care what you two do, as long as YOU don't get pregnant, and HE doesn't hurt you. And also that BOTH of you don't do it in front of me."

Mana groaned loudly, and Dende surpressed a laugh. She was really cute when she was in a wierd position.

"Daaad! I'm not sleeping with Dende!" Her freckled nose darkened.

But Kenjo only nodded in a all-knowing way. He smirked and shooed them out of his study. "Alright. Whatever you say, my precious."

Mana glared at her only relative and stood up, pulling Dende with her, "Come on, Green. Let's go outside." She grabbed a handful of SoftGlass carefully and they made their way to the porch. It was already dark. The sky was littered with millions of tiny, bright stars that glittered.

"It's really beautiful." The amethyst eyed girl said dreamily.

Dende gave a lop-sided smile and took Mana's hand; gently leading her into a more lonely area of their gardens. They came to the drooping willow tree where they'd had their first date, and Dende pushed aside the leaves so that they could step through.

Once they were sitting beside the small stream, Dende pulled Mana into his lap, softly kissing her neck.

"Hah. . . Hahaha, that tickles, Green." Mana giggled.

She turned in his lap, so that she was facing him. The violet haired girl put her hands on Dende's shoulders and pushed him backwards so that she could sit on his chest. Looking down at him, Mana kissed his lips softly.

Dende wrapped his arms aorund her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss lasted longer than they expected, but they had to pull away to breathe eventually, and when they did, they just started kissing again. This time more heatedly.

Dende rolled over so that he now straddled Mana's waist. "You're in a sticky situation now, Mana." He smirked and leaned down. Capturing her lips in another slow and steady kiss.

"I love you." Dende said softly as he stared into his girlfriend's eyes.

Snaking her arms around his neck to pull him back down to her lips, Mana smiled mischeviously, "I love you too, Green. You're the guardian of my heart. Now, and forever."

**So, this story will probably be finished in the next chapter. Please review and I will think of doing a sequel. :) :) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say 'I don't own anything'?"**

**WARNINGS: Rated T for a reason. Also, those that don't like Dende/OC stories, please don't read this.**

**Life Is A Dream**

"No, Mana. You don't have to flap your hands."

Dende frowned and pulled a struggling Mana against his chest. They were levitating over the Lookout, trying to teach Mana how to fly.

"Well, if you were a good teacher, I think I'd have gotten it by now! Dumbo." Mana muttered the last word.

Dende glared mockingly at her, while the violet haired girl pouted.

"Ok, let's try this again." Dende hesitantly let go of Mana, and the teenaged girl hopped off his chest. She scrunched her face up as she tried to concerntrate on flying. But, once again, she sank like a rock.

"DENDE!"

The Earth's Guardian sighed before he dived to catch his girlfriend. "You suck at flying." He stated bluntly.

Mana scowled, "You suck as a teacher, sucker!"

"Why are you calling me names?" Dende's nose wrinkled.

"Because you are a sucker, and a bad teacher and a dumbo." Mana sniffed.

She was clinging to Dende's robes as he flew higher. "Try to clear your mind. Think of nothing."

Then he dropped her.

Mana screamed loudly as she fell, wind rushed through her thin T-shirt and she gasped for air. It felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds, before Dende's arms wrapped themselves aroud her waist and pulled her against him.

Mana's nose stung as she tried to refrain from crying, "Why can't I fly?"

"You're just having a little trouble. Videl also had difficulties." Dende reassured her quickly, not wanting to see the water works.

Mana grimaced, "Videl at least got it after a few lessons. We've been doing this for the past three weeks." She complained.

Dende smiled and kissed the girl's hair. He dropped through the clouds till his feet touched the platform of the Lookout. He let his hands fall to his sides, as Mana walked away sadly.

"Hey, you two!"

Dende grinned as Bulma strode towards them, a cheerful smile on her face. The whole gang had showed up on the Lookout for one of the Brief's parties. Tables had been arranged with platters of food on them, jugs of lemonade and iced water. Goten and Trunks were running in circles, while the older male saiyans wolfed down food. Mr Popo was showing Chi Chi how to grow bigger organic vegetables, and Videl and Gohan had disappeared, probably making out somewhere.

Mana tried to slip past Bulma, but the older woman grabbed her in a bear hug, "Still haven't gotten the flying? Well, no matter. We can go shopping. That always helps me when I'm down." Mana giggled when she was released, then she took off jogging towards Trunks and Goten.

Bulma sidled next to Dende, who watched with a small smile on his face. She smiled slyly, "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Dende blushed, "No! I mean we have spoken about it. . ."

Bulma's face fell, then it immediatly brightened, "Well, I was joking. But now that you've told me that!"

The woman took off with Dende following her, screaming all the while, "Don't tell anyone, please, Bulma!" Bulma laughed cruelly as she quickly ran towards Mana. The amethyst eyed young woman was playing with the younger boys when Bulma grabbed her shoulders.

"DENDE WANTS TO MARRY YOU." Bulma said in a breathless voice just as Dende came up behind her and slapped his hand over her mouth.

Mana blinked, "So?" She sounded generally confused, as if it were normal that she and Dende were talking of marriage.

It was Bulma's turn to blink, she spoke, "He wants to marry you."

"So? I wouldn't mind marrying him either." Mana straightened and apprached a flustered Dende.

She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his forehead, nose, cheeks and then his lips. Dende snaked his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together, kissing a little more heatedly. They only stopped when Goten "Eeew-ed" at them.

Mana pulled her lips away from Dende's and turned to face Goten, "You want a kiss like that Goten?"

Goten's eyes widened and he nodded. With a giggle, Mana picked the semi-saiyan up under his arms and pecked his cheek quickly and softly. "Sorry, kid. You're just a bit too young for me."

The young boy's face fell, but it still held a pink blush. "Aww. Shucks."

Mana smiled at him, before turning back to Dende and wrapping her arms around his neck, "How about we ditch this party for a few minute, Green? I feel bored, and I'm in desperete need of a make-out session with you."

Dende smirked and lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her. Then he took her hand and they easily slipped away from the party. The teenage namek glanced at her, "How about a deal? For every five minutes of kissing, five minutes of practising how to fly."

Mana pouted and made huge puppy eyes. "I don't wanna." She whined.

Dende came to his bedroom and pulled the door open. Once they'd stepped in, he closed it behind him and sat next to Mana on his bed.

The violet haired girl let out a tired sigh and fell back wards onto the bed. "I'm exhausted."

Dende chuckled, "I thought you wanted to do some kissing."

Mana perked up immediatly, and sat up, "Heck yeah!"

**Well, this is the end of this story. Thank you to all those readers who'd reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this story. I am sure most of you think this is the end, but, if you review now and tell me you want a sequel. I might just give you one. ;)**

**So, those who want another story with more humour, drama, and especially more romance, please review or send me a message for a sequel. Thanks to everyone!**

**LL (: :)**


End file.
